Legend of Red Eyes
by Reppa
Summary: Ch.7 now up. Semi-AU. It would seem Jonouchi will have a greater role to play in the resurfacing of the past memories, though it doesn‘t bode well for Yami. Violence, obsene language later. Yaoi, JS, YYY, BM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Curses.

Notes : This is a relatively AU story, yaoi and a bit of yuri. J/S, YY/Y, B/M, Mai/Sh. This story contains violence to a good degree. Would be picking up after Battle City basically, along those lines. Ehehe, Jou is partially crazy. *grins* Though I have yet to finish my first YGO, which I'm a few chapters away on, I wanted to start getting this out to see how well it does.

Summary : Semi-AU. It would seem Jonouchi will have a greater role to play in the resurfacing of the past memories, though it doesn't bode well for Yami. Violence, obsene language later. Yaoi, J/S, YY/Y, B/M.

Legend of Red Eyes

Part 1

By Reppa

It had been months since he had taken a shock of lightning straight to the head. Since he had a voice deep down talking to him. Eye twitching slightly, Jonouchi laid on his bed, head thrown over the side to stare at the walls upside down. Part of him still wondered, despite having friends beside him, how on Earth he could have gotten up after that. People usually died. :_Especially getting hit in the head like that. Goddess Luck is just too kind I guess…Least everything's back to normal_.: Eventually, the blond sat up and took a moment to glance at the clock. Noon, he was pretty late for school. Didn't matter, he was failing anyway.

Shrugging, the teen threw his legs around and got to his feet to pull on his uniform jacket and slide on his sneakers. With his hands shoved in his pockets, the blond sauntered from the room, casually passing by the unconscious drunken form of his father on the floor. He paused for a second, staring down emotionlessly at the man before he continued on his way out. The man was never abusive really, he was normally the one receiving knocks from Jounouchi than the other way around. He couldn't help it, no one wanted a drunkard passing out on you.

The day was fairly bright, cleared skies, slight breeze. Very fair. Clicking his tongue, he made his way towards school, no real purpose in going save to see his friends. They were probably worried with him being missing in action. He'd done it a few times recently, so it had to be driving them nuts by now. Whether it upset Anzu, he didn't care really, but he didn't wish to worry Yugi. The others he was sure weren't that bothered.

In the midst of lunch, Jounouchi arrived at the school, dark gold-brown eyes scanning the cafeteria before they found their target, the tri-color haired boy. With a faint smile, he padded his way towards him and the others gathered around. Save his main sect of friends consistent of Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Ryou, he had the other little group consistent of Malik, Bakura, and Ryuuzaki, both of whom had little to do with the others.

"Hm, Jou, where have you been?" Anzu demanded, sitting up straighter as they all took noticed of his delayed arrival, "It's halfway through the day!"

"Shut up." The blond grunted, taking up a seat between Yugi and Otogi, who snickered more to himself than anyone as the girl glared daggers at Jounouchi.

The raven haired teen smirked, "Yeah, you shouldn't have bothered even coming, you know."

"Yeah, but you know I can't go a day without putting Kaiba in his place. Gotta be here to do it, cause I won't be seeing moneybags any other way."

Save Otogi, the others paid little mind to the blond's rivalry with the CEO. After the incident with Noa, they had all gotten just a little closer, though Yugi could see Jounouchi and Seto were still going to maintain their bickering. He truly wished they wouldn't. With that thought in mind, Yugi let his gaze scan over the cafeteria, wondering if the brunette was anywhere to be seen. Of course he wasn't, most likely in the library as that was what he did with the majority of his lunch.

Perking up, the smaller boy nudged the blond's elbow, "Oi, Jonouchi, Isis told me they're going to have a new exhibit coming up soon at the Museum she's with. She said it's something to deal with Yami's past too. You want to come with and see?"

"Hn?" Jonouchi blinked, looking away momentarily from the conversation he was somewhat included on between Otogi and Honda to scratch his chin lightly, "Well, sure, Yugi. I don't have anything else to do and I can never say no to my best bud, ya know!" He chuckled lightly at the ecstatic expression he had gotten. The blond eyed Anzu as she asked if she could go along as well, but he snorted lightly as she was turned down, the excuse being Isis was having this select few and the some such. He was certain all she wanted to do was see more of Yami.

:_Really now, chasing after a spirit only one person can really enjoy being with in any sense. That girl needs a new brain, her old one must be collecting cobwebs_…: The teen shook his head, running a hand down the side of his face as lunch was soon dismissed. The others and himself waited as the roaring, bustling crowd marched out, eventually following suit once it was a little more clear. 

Back in class, it was the boring same old, same old. A teacher's whose words fell on his deaf ears as he was preoccupied, turned in his seat to converse with Malik. The young Egyptian was plotting several pranks, some of which sounded dangerous as he expected. That was when the sandy blond was at his best frighteningly enough, unfortunately none of the good pranks meant anything bad to befall Kaiba.

His brows rose as he cast his eyes in the corporation CEO's direction. As usual, Seto Kaiba was more engrossed in what he read than anything the teachers had to say. Why he even came was beyond him, why did a billionaire genius need school? It was annoying how people did things without a lick of sense. 

Jonouchi let his gold-brown eyes stare into the blue-eyed teen until he was taken notice of. Slowly, Kaiba reached his head as if he was looking at the front to the class before his electric eyes scanned to the side in his direction, his head barely moving as he stared back from the corner of his eyes. The two continued the slight contest, both keeping fairly poised faces while Seto gradually turned his head to get a better look at the blond, hissing lowly, "Knock it off, mutt."

"My staring getting on your nerves?" He asked in return softly, smirking a little as he took in the icy glare. There wasn't any sort of reply as the other turned back to his reading. Now he wouldn't hear anything from Kaiba until after class when he'd probably demand to know what he was doing looking at him like that. In all honesty, he was pretty sure Kaiba hated people staring at him in any sense.

"Pay attention, will you? I don't like to listen to you whine on failing." Came the pestering voice nearby, Anzu turned slightly to frown at him. She sputtered and turned away quickly as he replied promptly with his middle finger. He'd sit there and cuss in front of her to annoy her, violence and swearing, she hated those things.

Feeling much better, the blond settled back into his seat with his leaned back, chuckling lightly as he was poked by Malik behind him. What else could there be left to do besides goof off?

Eventually the day was done and everyone was ushering out. Indeed, he had gotten lip from Anzu on his crude gesture, unknowingly getting a few more behind her back as he made towards his own locker. As he expected, he saw Kaiba was leisurely padding towards him, looking as cranky as he usually did. Opening his locker and shoving his things inside, he let it close with a slam as he leaned on the row, waiting for the 'blessed' arrival.

"Having your kicks, puppy? Just what were you staring at back in class anyway? Peabrain having difficulty focusing on what you should be focusing on?" The husky voiced brunette inquired, a brows raised at him as he paused in step, "I suggest you keep your roaming eyes to yourself nect time, mutt."

Jonouchi's eyes were slightly narrowed as he watched Kaiba pass by, of course he just couldn't resist the urge as he smirked, "Sorry, too busy wondering about your candy ass..!" Promptly after saying that, the blond's hand swat the CEO's hindquarters with a loud slap before tearing down the hall, head inches from being clubbed by the metal briefcase swung in retaliation after a startled yelp. "Kaiba's got a bony butt, Kaiba's got a bony butt…!"

Among the watching bystanders, Yugi shook his head as he watched something possibly heavy fly after Jonouchi as the blond ran down the hall with his chant. He heaved a sigh, the small boy shut his locker and stepped away, approaching after Kaiba's retreating form, "What were you two arguing about now?"

"It's none of your business, Yugi, the mutt was just seized by one of his constant fits of stupidity.." Kaiba replied, looking somewhat flushed. It was plausible Yugi hadn't caught sight of the entire scene, otherwise he'd understand his outrage. The gaul that boy had, hitting him like that and of all places. Even as he stalked towards the front of the school, his buttocks still stung slightly, it hadn't felt that hard a smack when it happened. "You tell that wannabe duelist to not only keep his eyes to himself, but his hands as well lest he lose them."

"Oh…um, okay…" The shorter boy blinked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the details. Then he smiled, moving onto a different subject as they exited the school doors, "Are you coming to the Museum for the new exhibit? Isis had invited me along and to bring anyone of my friends along. Did she ask you to come?"

"I doubt it, and if she did, my secretary has yet to inform me. What is it, more Egyptian hocus pocus?"

"Has to do with Duel Monsters."

Kaiba made a slight noise, it was hard to tell whether it was in interest or not as he parted from the smaller boy who's friends were conjoining around him. Sighing lightly, Yugi turned to the others as they made off, on their way towards the Kame game shop. "Jonouchi, what did you do back there to make Seto so annoyed?"

"When is he not annoyed…?" Honda grunted, throwing his pack over his shoulder with his chin out, "Jou was a perv and slapped Kaiba's ass. How gross is that, huh? And it probably hurt if it's bony like he said…"

Jonouchi snorted, wagging a finger suddenly as he shook his head in disagreement. The others eyed him expectantly, wondering what he'd say for himself, "Now just a sec, first off, it wasn't gross. Male or female, an ass is an ass and I can smack it. Second, I lied about his butt being bony, that was just to piss him off…it was actually very nice. I'd have grabbed it, but then my head would've been lopped off by that briefcase of his..." He laughed boastfully, lightly shoved by his friend who didn't seem all that convinced. In turn, Yugi just shook his head and considered not to say anything in response to that whatsoever.

They shuffled into the fairly empty game shop, Yugi's grandfather observing something from behind the counter. As the door bell chimed, he looked up from the mini poster he had in hand to smile broadly at them, chuckling in his elderly voice as he waved them in, "Ah, Yugi, good to see you home. And with your friends…A robed woman left this here, asking to post it on the door of the shop. Egyptian, I think you probably know her…"

"Bet we do." Yugi piped, hurrying his way over to take a look at the small poster as the others made themselves comfortable. As he expected, it was a bit of advertisement for the exhibit Isis had informed him about. "Wow, rather dark looking…"

"Let us see it.." Ryou insisted earnestly, tilting his head as Yugi turned and held the poster up for them to look. As he had said, it did seem fairly dark, "Opening soon, showing rare, newly unearthed artifacts from deep in the bowels of Egypt…You know, you'd think for an Egyptian, she wouldn't like these things being dug up from her homeland…"

"Must have something to do with Yugi's Pharaoh buddy I guess…" Jonouchi grunted softly, looking through Monster pack series after he turned away with some slight disinterest. He'd rather just see the exhibit then eyeball a poster. As he rummaged around, mulling over what packs could have good cards, he looked back over his shoulder to them, "I mean, she wouldn't be exclusively inviting Yugi after Museum hours before it opens to see it and all. Gotta be important otherwise she wouldn't have it brought to Japan and asking us to go."

The white haired boy suddenly groaned, shaking his head as he sat down. Obviously that prospect didn't appeal to him, "Oh, Jou is right…But sometimes I wish those bloody yamis weren't littering about…Marik and Bakura cause _so _much trouble. Not that Yami does, mind you, he's just fine I suppose."

"Yeesh, an expert all of the sudden?" Honda chuckled, elbowing his friend in the side a bit.

"No, it's called common sense, I do use it sometimes, ya dork."

The two hikaris watched as the other two got into a little scuffle at that point, keeping well out of their way since they had no interest in getting into their fight. As he continued to watch them argue on the side, Yugi sighed softly, looking down at the poster, beginning to wonder what it could possibly be about. :Yami doesn't remember everything, but he's starting to, maybe this'll bring back more memories..: He smiled wistfully, leaving the others for a moment to run upstairs to check on his yami.

The Pharaoh was seated on the bed they shared, hands hanging down between his knees as he stared out the window. His slanted, red-violet eyes were partially closed making his look either weary or bored out of his mind. Yami's attention hardly left the scenery outside until he heard his Aibou carefully padding into the room, "Good to see you home, Yugi."

"Yeah…did Sugoroku show you the poster for the Museum exhibit? Isis' asked us to a little sneak peek premier…" Yugi asked quietly, putting the laminated piece in his mouth before he crawled over the bed towards him, stopping next to him and taking it from his lips, "See? I think we should go, could be important." He smiled, watching him take it with a faint blush. Though he had told no one, not even the Puzzle spirit himself, Yugi had great feelings for him, ones beyond what one should have for a friend and partner.

Yami's eyes scanned over the item, humming lightly for a short while before he soon nodded in agreement, setting it aside as he turned to him, smiling slightly, "All right. It's in a couple days. I'm curious to what it holds, there aren't many details on it…are the others downstairs?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I can hear Jonouchi all the way up here…"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Curses.

Notes : This is a relatively AU story, yaoi and a bit of yuri. J/S, YY/Y, B/M, a little Mai/Sh. This story contains violence to a good degree. Would be picking up after Battle City basically, along those lines. 

Summary : Semi-AU. It would seem Jonouchi will have a greater role to play in the resurfacing of the past memories, though it doesn't bode well for Yami. Violence, obsene language later, maybe lemon, depends. Yaoi, J/S, YY/Y, B/M. 

| …| Hikari speech, || …|| Yami speech, :…: A person's thoughts.

Legend of Red Eyes

Part 2

By Reppa

All through the night, Yami had difficulty sleeping. He laid there on his side facing the window, eyes partially closed as he stared outside. The embodied spirit had little to do, not much on exploring on his own in town while his Aibou was away at school and what he could find to do didn't keep his attention for very long. With a sigh, he rolled onto his back, careful not to rouse Yugi from his sleep as he did so. He blamed his anxiety partially on the upcoming exhibit, he didn't want to wait a couple days to see what Isis had to show them.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he reopened them wide before he looked over at his sleeping Hikari. He smiled quietly at the serene look on the small boy's though he found himself sliding from the bed with care. On occasion, Yami had developed a hobby for prowling the halls in the middle of the night, like some restless cat and tonight was no exception. 

He descended the stairs with utter silence, putting as much grace as he could into his steps. The last thing he wanted was to disturb anyone as he came into the kitchen downstairs. As it was everywhere else in the place, it was dark save moonlight flittering in through the windows. The Pharaoh took a seat at the table, folding his arms while he watched the silhouettes of leaves rustling faintly. It was fall around now, there was probably a wonderfully cool breeze outside at the moment.

| _Yami…? Are you downstairs or something..? _| A groggy voice inquired, signifying his Hikari must have taken notice of his momentary absence, | _You should come back to bed, it's late…_|

The embodied spirit chuckled softly, looking upward to the ceiling for a moment, a mental image of his Hikari sitting up in bed looking around bleary eyed, || _I couldn't sleep, Aibou, I suppose I'm just a little anxious though as to why, I am clueless..._||

His gaze flicked to the way he had just come a few moments ago, watching as his sleepy Hikari came into view, rubbing his eyes. The corner of Yami's lips twitched a bit, taking in the star specked pajamas Yugi wore, not that he found them funny, but he found them quite endearing. The small boy squinted, trying to see in the dark before throwing the light switch, causing both of them to wince as light shined, "I know this is pretty pointless to ask, with your name and what you are and all…but what are you doing sitting in the dark like this?"

"Mm, such humor. I'm brooding. Care to join me?" Yami chuckled dryly, leaning back in his seat and propping one leg over the other as he languidly watched his Hikari slowly take a seat next to him at the table, "I had thought I had removed myself rather quietly, but I suppose I unintentionally stirred you from sleep, hm?"

"Yes, despite your better efforts, you're as clumsy and loud as Jonouchi."

"I'm insulted, Aibou…"

Yugi laughed softly in return to his slight pout, blushing just faintly as he shook his head. He had lied really, Yami was as quiet as a feline, Jonouchi usually sounded like a herd of elephants but then again, that was when he didn't try which was often. The small boy then sighed, very tired though, he wanted to go back to bed, but not without dragging his Yami back with him, "Well, it's late. Time to go back to bed, and that includes you whether you like it or not."

"I get no apology?" Yami inquired, watching him get up, a vaguely gloomy expression on his face, despite the corner of his mouth twitching again.

"You'll get an apology when you go back to bed and go to sleep."

~*~

"Aw, Seto, I want to see it! The posters on it looked so cool and you saw the last one after all…Why won't you go?" The small boy whined, pouting at him over the arm of the couch in his older brother's office. He had caught wind of Seto's exclusive invite, as well as Yugi's, to another display Isis had to show and he was disappointed that his brother wouldn't even at least go himself, let alone take him, "Come on, you're telling me you _still _don't believe in any of that? I mean, then what happened on the Duel Ship?"

"All freak accidents. Mokuba, you know I'm more realistic than to believe in fairy tales and hocus pocus and spirits." The elder Kaiba replied, just slightly annoyed. Everyone it seemed pestered him to go, Isis, Yugi, and now even his own brother. The small boy was even interested in seeing it as well. "It will be a waste of my time."

Mokuba's Persian eyes narrowed at him as he continued to pout, "Then…why'd you go last time?"

"…" Seto's fingers stopped in place from their rapid tapping over the laptop keyboard to glance up at his brother for a moment. It was true, he had gone to the last, but Isis had called and gained his attention with her futuristic knowledge, not that he believed it. But this time, she wasn't making surprise calls or mystical predictions. "That time was different…"

"You got something out of it though, maybe you'll get something else? Maybe it has to do with more God monsters or something. It is about Duel Monsters and all." The boy persisted, wanting to convince his brother into going. Again, Kaiba paused as if he was giving that thought and Mokuba continued, "Yugi said Jonouchi will be there…Heard he touched your butt."

The older Kaiba's eyes widened slightly, brow twitching a bit as he blushed furiously. He couldn't believe his brother just said that. And above all else, he couldn't believe he had heard about _that_. He blamed Yugi instantaneously. "That seals it, I won't go."

"Seto…!"

The dark haired child pouted once more, brows furrowed in a frown. Though his big brother would never admit it, Mokuba was iron sealed sure that Seto had some attachment to the blond. Whatever extent it was to, he wasn't sure. But no one sat there and teased someone so much with so much enthusiasm for nothing. He never knew his brother to go out of his way completely to taunt someone just to be plain mean. Hell, he practically gave the blond a pet name. "Please, nii-sama…!"

"Mokuba…"

"Oh come on, you act like it will kill you or something. We're gonna go!" Mokuba suddenly snapped and turned around with a sulky slump to his shoulders, possibly signifying that the discussion was closed. 

As for Seto, the brunette looked vaguely surprised at his brother. He paused a little before he slowly returned to what he was doing previously, frowning slightly as he was in no mood to argue further and not interested to watch his little brother through a fit. "All right, we'll go. But don't think that I'll enjoy myself…" He was pretty aware that wouldn't really matter at the moment.

~*~

"Malik, just what kind of junk is your sister wanting to show us anyway?"

The sandy blond side glanced the annoyed tomb robber with a derisively snort, "That'll be for you to find out soon enough. And please, do talk as loud as you are now in there, maybe the guard will hear." The three of them, himself, Bakura, and Jonouchi were mucking about the streets despite how late it was. Malik had promised them their own sneak preview before any of the others could see it, mostly as he figured the other blond would take a particular interest to what his sister had brought to Japan.

"For someone who used to steal the shit, he thinks awfully low on the merchandise." Jonouchi grinned, avoiding the aimed punch at his head somewhat clumsily. He wasn't exactly the most graceful of people, but that hardly mattered when it counted. Grace wasn't important in avoiding harm to oneself, "You know, if Yugi and Yami knew about this, they'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Well, we really can't be bringing them along without the butthead here arguing with the Pharaoh nonstop. Besides, neither would approve much of sneaking in, I'm sure." Malik replied as they rounded to the back of the Museum. Technically, in Bakura's logic, they weren't necessarily breaking in if they had a key in, but the blond Egyptian was afraid for enraging his sister. "Now be quiet, and do try to maintain some poise, Jonouchi."

He was given a grunt in reply as they waited on him to open the back door. Soon enough, they were in, being as quiet as they could possibly save the one little incident of Jonouchi knocking over mop and bucket. Aside from that, all was well.

"Don't touch anything and for Ra's sake, Bakura, don't steal anything. I'm going to check you when we leave. You'll have some problems if I find anything out of place…" Malik hissed at the tomb robber who scowled, slumped a little with his hands shove in his pockets. That problem would probably be no sex for a while, in the face of that possibility, it was easy to keep Bakura in check. Well, a little at least.

"Can we say whipped?" The blond snickered, being promptly shoved which then instituted a small scuffle between himself and Ryou's Yami. Malik stood still, watching them morbidly as he shook his head, sometimes he wondered how he got stuck with some of these people.

Soon they stopped, looking slightly roughed up as they continued on, promising they'd behave from here on out. Of course, Malik didn't believe them, one would end up saying something to piss the other off, so he expected it. Which was why he had turned the security off while they made busy with their bickering. The guard, of little concern through the use of the Sennen Rod. 

The building now illuminated, the sandy blond led them towards the eastern wing of the Museum where the exhibit they sought resided. The floor, ceiling, and walls were black dropped, all the artifacts resided in showcase glass shelves embedded in the walls. It was indeed an impressive display. As Malik stood in the hall doorway, Bakura and Jonouchi took their time looking over the items, "Well?"

"Not many of these things look familiar. I recognize some Duel Monster carving for sure. But there aren't any explanation thingamabobs…What are we looking at now?" Jonouchi demanded, pausing in front of an immense tablet hung on the walls. It looked to be made out of black glass, he couldn't remember what the stuff was called and the carvings and hieroglyphs had some dark red stuff seeped in them, probably some sort of paint that had dried out. He rubbed his nose, wondering if what he smelt was coming from the stone, "What's this? And what's that smell?"

"I'd tell you, but Isis would have more fun doing that when you come again with Yugi and possibly Kaiba if that stick comes out of his ass. And so you know, the smell is coming from the tablet, it still smells faintly of the blood poured over it." The Egyptian replied, hands folded behind his back as he approached behind the blond with a smirk, amused by his somewhat disgusted face, "All these things have quite a history. But I'll tell you one thing. Want to know why I wanted you to see this especially?"

"Scared to know the answer…" The other teen squinted at the tablet, his temple throbbing. He wondered when that happened. Looking away, he turned his attention to what Bakura was eyeing, a suit of armor in one of the showcase nooks. It was pretty amazing, it looked to be made of the same black glass the tablet was, worn and time beaten though. Missing it's helmet, it was composed of broad shoulder and collar plates, open chested that went down to remains of cloth that would have been wrapped around the waist. There was little else to the armor save what looked like an overly elongated shield, tapering into massive claws at the end.

The white haired tomb robber shook his head slightly, rubbing his chin, "As grandiose and powerful as it looks, what idiot would have armor of obsidian, it would break."

"True, but not when it's of unworldly origin. The armor's previous owner was hardly what I'd call normal." Malik chuckled softly, crossing his arms over his chest. Then he nudged Jonouchi with his elbow, pointing his chin in another direction, "Now, as I was saying. I want to show you why I thought you of all people would like this."

"All right, all right…" The blond turned his attention away, following after as they left Bakura to his gallery browsing. The item that the other had really wanted to show him was a sarcophagus at the very end of the hallway. His gold-brown eyes widened considerably as he stared down at it. It was by far, the most incredible thing he'd seen yet. As with the tablet and the armor, it was of carved obsidian, gold plated designs with inset rubies and garnets. As with many sarcophagus', it had a figure image laying on the top, arms folded over it's chest, swords in both hands but what caught his eye was the head of the figure. A dragon head.

"Dude…" He pointed at it for a moment, trying to come up with how it looked familiar to him before he turned his eyes to Malik, brows furrowed slightly, "That's the Red Eyes Black Dragon, isn't it…?"

"I told you there was a reason I wanted you to see this."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Curses.

Notes : This is a relatively AU story, yaoi and a bit of yuri. J/S, YY/Y, B/M, a little Mai/Sh. This story contains violence to a good degree. Would be picking up after Battle City basically, along those lines. Ryuuzaki is Rex Raptor and Haga is Weevil for those who don't know. Dunno what school they'd be in, so in this, they go to the same school, they're just a grade below the others because from what I saw, they're a year or so younger.

Summary : Semi-AU. It would seem Jonouchi will have a greater role to play in the resurfacing of the past memories, though it doesn't bode well for Yami. Violence, obsene language later, maybe lemon, depends. Yaoi, J/S, YY/Y, B/M, O/DR. 

| …| Hikari speech, || …|| Yami speech, :…: A person's thoughts.

Legend of Red Eyes

Part 3

By Reppa

It was driving him nuts. Last night, it had been like Malik had waved food in front of his nose but didn't let him have it. The bastard. Whatever the show was about, he really, desperately had to know. Jonouchi chewed his lower lip as he shifted relentlessly in his seat, pencil tapping rapidly on the desktop. It was Friday and school was taking it's sweet time finishing up. His bored gaze flicked over to Yugi as he leaned towards him, "Excited 'bout tomorrow night?"

"Huh…?" The smaller boy blinked, his attention taken away from his work at hand to look over at his best friend. The question hadn't registered to him for a moment before he nodded, "Oh, yeah! I really can't wait. Neither can Yami. And I heard Seto and Mokuba are coming too, Isis had asked them."

Jonouchi blinked, "Huh?!" He blinked again, jerking his gaze back to throw it Kaiba's way and he sputtered slightly, "Why the hell is he coming?"

"Mokuba is making him go, sorta. He wasn't coming originally.."

That was just perfect. Now the blond sulked in his seat, looking fairly disgruntled. But he was still anxious to see the exhibit again and get real information, Kaiba or not. Besides, there was bound to be some good reason to it anyway. Still, the fun factor was going to take a severe nose dive with the arrogant brunette there. He'd have to have a few choice words with the CEO after class ended.

As far as he was aware now, it'd be himself, Yugi, Yami, the Kaiba brothers, and the Ishtar siblings there. A nice, small group thankfully. While he was mired in his unease and boredom, he glanced casually out the corner of his eye towards his blue-eyed rival, who's chin rested against his knuckles as he was again engrossed in a book. The same one from yesterday probably, the blond partially wondered what he could possibly be reading.

He looked over the fine slope along Kaiba's jaw line, near perfect features, fine chestnut brown hair, and those piercing blue eyes he was famous for. Jonouchi snickered quietly to himself while he gaze took it's time running downwards along his slender neck, broad shoulders and chest, slim waist that tapered to his hips and pert backside. The blond groaned to himself now, covering his eyes with a hand as he looked elsewhere. Any more intense staring like that and he'd have a problem in his lap before class ended.

The blond took no real preference between a guy or a girl, it mattered little to him if he found them attractive enough and Kaiba was certainly attractive despite his attitude. But even then, that was a great part to his charm. Not that he'd voice that out loud to anyone, even his best friend. He had a reputation to consider and he preferred keeping it to himself as he wasn't interested in getting sass from the brunette about the subject.

Soon enough, he moved his hand away from his face as he heard people removing themselves from their seats and shuffling out. Thankfully the school day was now over and the blond went rocketing out, letting Yugi know he'd catch him outside after he hit his locker. His mood had lifted slightly though it seemed to crash as loud as the slam of his locker door when Kaiba forced it shut, arms folded as he leaned on the metal doors and glared at him.

"I do not appreciate being eyed like a piece of meat, runt. As far as I'm aware, I have been relatively lenient with my harrying you. I suppose that's a mistake since you've been acting up…What possible reason do you have to gawk at me all of a sudden?" Seto demanded huskily, looking far from happy, even more so than he usually was.

"Sorry, looking for some cushion to push and yours looked pretty comfy." 

"Really? I figured it'd be painful what with it being bony."

Jonouchi snickered, a good deal to Kaiba's disdain as the blond shook his head, "What, I was joking. You know, 'Ha ha, that's so funny'. But what am I saying, you're the Ice Prince. You probably wouldn't know what was funny and what wasn't."

Despite the other's commentary, Kaiba only rolled his eyes with little concern. Such an insult was far from anything new. "Oh, so hurt am I…Really, mutt, you could at least come up with something I haven't _already _heard."

"I bet you've heard it all, what's the point in straining to make up something new?"

"True, your brain, what there is of it, may overheat…"

At that point, Jonouchi was ready to get nasty as he grabbed Kaiba's shoulders and pinned him to the wall. The CEO wasn't exactly too surprised by his action, but he couldn't stop the startled jump of his heart when it came without much warning. Things at that moment would have started to get really out of hand until Yugi intervened, pushing himself between the both of them, "You two need to knock it off..! So help me, I'll lock you two in a closet together if you don't stop arguing..!!"

"Tell moneybags to keep his mouth shut."

"Tell the mutt to keep his horny eyes to himself."

"Kaiba, I'm going to staple your mouth shut like I'm going to staple Jou's eyes closed if you two just don't stop it, this is ridiculous! I've never seen such an annoying pair. Honda and I were never so bad." Otogi grunted, advancing towards them frowning with agitation, pausing next to them and crossing his arms, "Really now, if you guys are going to be so bad, fuck each other and get it over with!"

"Otogi, that's rude!" Anzu exclaimed, pretty appalled.

By now, they had attracted a larger audience as Jonouchi relented to his friends. Around now, Malik and Ryuuzaki had squeezed to the front, the sandy blond smirking at his friend as the lavender banged brunette beside him quirked a brow at the group, "Aw, did we miss the fight already? I told you to stop sucking face with that guy."

"Yeah yeah." Malik replied, the two prying the blond away so as to keep him from wreaking anymore havoc. They dragged him outside to the front of the school while they waited for the others once Jonouchi had pointed out that he had plans with Yugi later on. It mattered little, they had their own plans.

"Everyday it's the same thing with you and the rich boy. I'd knock some sense into you, but Kaiba's just as bad, so I'd have to knock it into both of you." Dinosaur Ryuuzaki grumbled with slight irritation, one hand resting on his hip, the other replacing the hat he was forced to remove once school had ensued. Jonouchi had always liked to entertain the thought that the brunette had a horn under there or something what with how he wore one all the time, but that was laid to rest when he had caught sight of him without it.

The blond brushed himself off, sighing lightly as he shrugged it off, "Well, it wasn't so bad, but I snapped. It kind of drives my nuts what with having everyone act like I'm so stupid and everything." He growled lowly, he could be a serious goof half the time and he made mistakes here and there, but that didn't mean he was completely brain dead. And when Kaiba taunted him like that, it was especially deep as he was sure that ninety percent of the time, the CEO probably meant it.

The dinosaur duelist turned his eyes up for a moment, patting the other's back mechanically in an effort to make him feel better. "Now now, not _everyone _thinks you're so stupid. Some of us just think you don't use your brain half the time."

"Man, Jonouchi, what did Kaiba say now?" A voice inquired, bringing their attention to Yugi and Otogi who had just exited the school and were padding up to the trio. The one asking him questions was of course Otogi as Yugi pretty much figured or had a good idea what the blue eyed teen had said to rile his best friend up. "I guess it was one of the many pointless little things that he says to irk you. You really need to start ignoring him, you know."

"This coming from the guy who told them moments ago to just knock it off and fuck?" Ryuuzaki countered, raising a brow at him, "Make up your mind on what you want them to do. Ignore or screw each other."

"They can do both, and who asked you?" The black haired dice roller was slightly vexed, wondering where the shorter boy had the nerve to poke his way into his conversation. He had after all been asking Jonouchi, not him. Hands poised on his hips, it looked like Otogi was aiming for another argument, "Mind your own business, pipsqueak."

"I'll mind my business when you mind your own. And watch who you're calling pipsqueak, you gangly nimrod!" Unlike anyone else Jonouchi really knew, Ryuuzaki had no holds bar to kicking someone in the shin which he promptly did with great relish. The blond howled in laughter as Otogi yelped loudly, both hurt and surprised, bouncing in place while holding the lower part of his leg wincing. 

While they watched on, Yugi looking fairly shocked, one hand covering his mouth as Malik and Jonouchi snickered madly to themselves, they heard a loud, obnoxious voice calling, "Ryuuzaki!!"

"Oh shit, I am so outta here. Later, and keep your yap to yourself, you dice jockey!" Immediately, the lavender haired brunette took off like a bat out of hell, barely having his bag in hand as he shot off. He was not in the least attracted to the idea of hanging around with Haga for the afternoon once more. Bug collections and the bug master's laughter got on his nerves to a great degree.

Otogi soon stopped bouncing in place, rubbing his leg gently as he watched him run away with a scowl. He didn't even know that guy and he already had a bone to pick with him, "Though this may seem stupid, who the hell is he so I have future reference?"

"Dinosaur Ryuuzaki, one of the top duelists. He can be pretty obnoxious but you did ask for it." Malik replied, wagging a finger at him, still amused by the two's exchange. He smirked to himself, rubbing his chin as he got a thought in mind. He wondered if he could talk to Kaiba on a little something now that the thought had come to mind. He gave them a slight nod as he started to leave, waving back to them, "I have to go handle a few things, I'll see you guys later. I expect to see some of you at the Museum tomorrow night."

It looked like the black haired teen was mulling the name over before he frowned, straightening up, "Wait, what's this thing about the Museum? I've heard him and Jou rant on about it since yesterday. And Bakura said something about having seen it with them last night already."

"Jonouchi! Why didn't you say anything?!" Yugi gasped, looking to the blond with shock. Why hadn't he told him about that? He frowned at him, folding his arms, "Thanks, Jonouchi, I would have liked to go too you know."

"Hey, Earth to Yugi, Bakura was there too, so he and Yami wouldn't have gotten along! Besides, we had thought to bring ya, but we weren't sure whether you'd approve of sneaking in, you don't even sneak into the movie theater with me and Honda!" The blond whined, trying to defend himself and possibly Malik. It didn't matter to him if Bakura was yelled at, such a thing was a daily occurrence.

"Uh…well, that is true…Sorry, I got upset." Yugi grinned nervously, blushing a little. It was just, he would have liked a head start peek, but he really couldn't be mad at Jonouchi over something so silly. "Oh well, just have to wait till tomorrow night. Did they tell you anything?"

"Nah, Malik just showed, didn't tell. But trust me, Yugi, you'll love it, the whole thing was pretty cool."

Otogi looked on as they conversed, partially interested just to see what all the hype was about. He scratched his chin idly, brows raised slightly as he leaned over towards Yugi, "Hey, mind if I tag along? It all sounds so interesting the way you guys go on about it. And I've nothing better to do anyway."

"You sound so excited." The blond pointed out drawly, eyes partially lidded to stare at him with a frown. He really didn't want more people than necessary running around at the gallery. It was bad enough Otogi wanted to come now, Malik had informed him before he left that he was bringing Ryuuzaki along as well as Bakura and his Hikari so that was like, four more people to seven already coming. Thank the Gods the Egyptian's Yami wasn't coming, otherwise all hell would break loose. "Sure, why the hell not, more the merrier…" 

"You sound as enthusiastic as I am, what? You afraid the company will interfere when you try to squeeze in alone time with Kaiba? Aw, we would never butt in to your fun, poochie." The black haired teen purred lowly with a smirk at the scowl he got in return, and he chuckled softly in amusement. :_So he heard that the Kaiba brothers were coming too, just wonderful, more ammo for him…_: Jonouchi noted sarcastically to himself. "What, so am I right? Come on, Jonouchi, you got something for the guy? Spill."

Yugi shook his head as once more his friend scowled in annoyance at the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator, though a little curious to see if what he thought was true too. He wouldn't be too surprised. The blond snorted, looking as if he was ignoring Otogi at the moment, "It's nothing you need to know, so keep out of my business like Ryuu says. 'Sides, there're more important thing to talk about."

"Yeah, like the hard on you were starting to have in class?" That was the last straw of the day.

The smaller boy sighed, sweat dropping slightly as he watched Jonouchi commence with chasing Otogi down the street for that one. He let out another sigh, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand as he trailed behind slowly, "Huh…what am I going to do with him and that temper…?"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Curses.

Notes : This is a relatively AU story, yaoi and a bit of yuri. J/S, YY/Y, B/M, a little Mai/Sh. This story contains violence to a good degree. Would be picking up after Battle City basically, along those lines. 

Summary : Semi-AU. It would seem Jonouchi will have a greater role to play in the resurfacing of the past memories, though it doesn't bode well for Yami. Violence, obsene language later, maybe lemon, depends. Yaoi, J/S, YY/Y, B/M, O/DR. 

| …| Hikari speech, || …|| Yami speech, :…: A person's thoughts.

Legend of Red Eyes

Part 4

By Reppa

The night of their special visit to the Museum finally arrived thankfully. Of the first to arrive, Jonouchi and Ryuuzaki made their way in, weaving through the front portion of the building towards the front room. Both hadn't bothered to dress up, wearing their casual wear. If Isis felt insulted, that was tough luck. They rounded the last corner to come up to the exhibit hallway, the doors wide open in a greeting sort of fashion.

Nearby stood Isis with the mysterious Shadi Yugi always told him about. They seemed in heated conversation for a while as the two teens made their way towards Malik and Bakura who were standing in the entrance way, Jonouchi glanced at the Ishtar sister for a moment, "What are they doing, huh?"

"Oh, she's just making sure for the hundredth time that this is completely safe." The younger Ishtar sibling replied, waving a hand dismissively though he got a perplexed and somewhat worried look from the Dinosaur duelist. "What?"

"What do you mean, making sure it's safe? You guys looked at it before, why would it be dangerous now? That stuff isn't….cursed is it?" Ryuuzaki's brows furrowed slightly, casting the dark hall ahead a weary glance with a frown. He was highly superstitious and all the myths on cursed tombs in Egypt did little to make him feel at ease, "I am _not _stepping in there if it's cursed…"

"Relax, will you? My sister had Shadi make sure the curses, if there were any, were taken care of so it should be one hundred percent safe. Maybe not dispelled, but at least in check."

The white haired tomb robber smirked however, rubbing his chin for a moment, "Though the story I gathered from his sister on the tomb these artifacts are from is quite…interesting to listen to…"

That got both Jonouchi and Ryuuzaki as white as sheets as they leaned forward, at the same time wanting to hear and a little too scared to know. Malik rolled his eyes as his friend continued, his voice low and haunting as he told them what he heard. "They say that the archeologists of the tomb site were slaughtered as they stood. Magic sifted through the air along with the howl of a dead spirit. Then…the wires strung along the upper ceiling holding the lights gave a low creak before they went snicker snap and sliced every man and woman in the tomb in pieces within seconds. No one survived…"

When he finished, Bakura smirked wickedly as he got the desired effects. Jonouchi looked blanched still, gulping loudly and looking horrified as ever. Malik looked a little fearful himself while Ryuuzaki looked petrified, eyes as wide as plates before he jumped screaming as someone's hand came to rest on his shoulder, whirling around and punching the offender in the stomach. Said offender was Otogi who grunted and fell backwards, rubbing his sore stomach, "What the -cough- hell is wrong with you?!"

"Don't you _ever _sneak up on me after I hear ghost stories ever _AGAIN_!!" The lavender banged brunette howled, ready to pounce on him, his earlier fright being forgotten in agitation. As Ryuuzaki started to scowl, hiss, and spit like a cat at Otogi, Jonouchi looked to see that the others were coming along. Yami, Yugi, and the Kaiba brothers.

Pausing for a moment, Yami glanced at the two bickering to the side before he smiled in welcome to Jonouchi, "Prompt are we? Tell me they won't be doing that the entire time now, I'd like to hear what Isis has to say."

"Nah, Ryuu will calm down eventually. Otogi got it coming to him what with his sneaking up on him after Bakura told a horror story." Malik pointed out, shoving the tomb robber lightly with a delicate frown. Though he loved Bakura's wicked ways, he always had fairly bad timing with his evil habits, like now especially. "Anyway, since we're all here now, I think we can start browsing while Isis gets ready."

Yugi and himself hung back as the others filed into the gallery, the two hanging back for the elder Ishtar. Jonouchi made a bee line towards the sarcophagus, being observed quietly by the azure eyed CEO who raised a brow at him, :_What is that mutt doing?_: Taking a glance at his younger brother for a moment, who was looking over papyrus scrolls, Seto followed a slight distance behind the blond to see just what he was so interested in. He tilted his head, looking at the Egyptian coffin curiously.

He turned slightly, looking to see if any of the others were paying attention. Yami and Ryuuzaki stood before the tablet, looking over the details with Otogi a few feet to the side watching them as he had nothing better to do. His brother was taking his time going from showcase to showcase while everyone else was outside the gallery talking. At least he had some semblance of privacy as he approached the blond's side. "What is it?"

"Don't pay much attention to the little title and description posts do ya?" Jonouchi looked to him, brows perked. His eyes glimpsed down briefly, taking in the purple long jacket the brunette wore with his black clothing. He had to say, it looked nicer than the white. "Not a bad jacket. Purple's a good color on you."

With having turned away, looking back down at the sarcophagus as he moved around it, he missed the slight blush that overtook Kaiba's face. A compliment like that was hardly what he expected. Leaning forward, he took a closer look at the heavily ornate coffin, hiding his face till the warmth subsided. Letting Jonouchi see him blushing was the last thing he wanted at the moment. He frowned slightly, looking at the upper region of the sarcophagus, "The Red Eyes?"

"Noticed that too, huh?" Seto nodded in return as the blond rounded the case to come back over to him, hands shoved into his pockets. "Those little description thingamabobs aren't that informative."

"The information we are meant to learn will be dispensed by Isis as she explains then. It will be better that way…" The brunette was thankful his face wasn't so flushed anymore, though some little heat still lingered and he continued to keep his face from the other's sights.

As the two of them were busy observing the Egyptian coffin, Yami strained with his violet eyes as if he could read the texts carved on the stone. Unfortunately he couldn't make head or tails of it. Not only was half of it in a change new variety of hieroglyphs and in a long range of riddles and the such. What he could most definitely discern were the carving of the Red Eyes and another of a more different monster, one of which was five headed, but he was sure wasn't depicting the Five God Dragon.

"Uh huh…" Ryuuzaki frowned a little, head tilting from side to side as he pursed his lip. None of it really made any real sense to him and he wasn't aware it bore images of Duel Monsters. But he had to admit, it was a pretty impressive piece as were all the other items. The Dinosaur duelist took a look over his shoulder at the black haired teen who stood away from them, he didn't look too interested by everything around him.

While the group gallery browsed, they weren't aware as the air grew somewhat chill. It was a few moments as it seemed the temperature dropped further as Kaiba rubbed his arms, frowning, "Who turned the AC down?" The others were beginning to notice, all of them bundling up in their jackets or shirts. Jonouchi turned from side to side, looking for a switch for the air conditioner if there was one, though even so, finding it on the black walls would have probably been difficult.

All of a sudden, things started to get stranger. The lights flickered several times, causing them to become just slightly more alert than before. Absorbed in their slight confusion, the small group weren't aware of the creaking wiring above their heads near the ceiling. The problem wasn't noticed until it soon escalated, the wire snapping loudly, the lost end spitting out to lash at the nearest person. Seto was the unfortunate target, the thin metal slashing his arm and causing him to cry out.

Meanwhile, the others' tore their eyes to him in surprise, Yami and Ryuuzaki realizing late that the wire broken loose was what held the heavy tablet up against the ceiling. The two had been mere moments away from being crushed when they both fell to the side, clear of the harm thanks to Otogi. The obsidian stone fell to the ground with a thunderous crash, breaking into pieces behind them. Ryuuzaki gasped, covering his head as he closed his eyes as he cowered under the black haired teen, "Holy fuck…! It's cursed, I knew it was stupid to come in…!"

"Get down!" Jonouchi barked, grabbing both Mokuba and Seto and yanking them to the floor as more wire went ripping in the air, barely missing them as they ducked down. He jumped at a loud slamming noise and as he looked up, he saw they gallery doors shut on their own before he caught a glimpse of the others on the outside. All of them looked shocked at the ruckus.

"Isis, what's going on?" Bakura demanded as they rushed to the doors. No amount of pulling could open them no matter how hard they tried. The elder Ishtar rushed away, more than likely to get a hold of Shadi. "That fumbling oaf, he didn't do it correctly…! The Pharaoh better still be alive damnit!"

Malik rolled his eyes as Yugi was pretty much, more or less freaking out. Of all the times the tomb robber had to be his usual self, the sandy blond swat his arm, "I'm so glad you're concerned with everyone else in there. Help me get it open!"

As the three of them tried their best to reopen the double doors, the others' had to continue dealing with the fracas inside. By now, the glass had broken and wire was still snapping around with the intent to slice into whatever poor soul it could. Yami and everyone else remained on the ground, covering their heads as they waited. They were too busy protecting themselves they weren't aware of the glowing eyes of the sarcophagus.

Soon the wires rapid movements died down and they started to sit up carefully. Otogi frowned, looking around before he looked down at the two underneath him, "Though I know this is never a good thing to say, I think it's over…"

"Oh right, jinx it!" Mokuba cried out, his expression a very fearful one as he clung to his older brother. The two started to sit up as Jonouchi leaned back, wincing, he had covered them both from any harm which ended up sustaining himself several cuts in turn. The younger Kaiba gasped, noticing, "Jonouchi, are you okay?!"

The blond made to reply, before he paused, looking up at the gurgling sound he could hear from the Egyptian coffin. All the others froze in place, expecting the worst. A dark liquid oozed from the lining between the top and bottom pieces before a stream of the juice sprayed from the mouth of the Red Eyes head, splashing Jonouchi and the Kaiba brothers. The trio split away, scrambling to get away though as they did, the sprinklers over head switched on, getting them all wet. A strange, coppery smell filled the room soon and Yami gaped, realizing just what the liquid was, "Blood..?!"

"Ew…!! I want out..!" Ryuuzaki jumped up, rushing to the door with his hands covering his head as if it did any good now. With the other's following suit, Jonouchi, Yami, and Otogi pushed on the door to open it, though it refused to budge.

"Why won't it give?!?" Kaiba practically roared, pulling his jacket up over his head. His little brother and himself were completely drenched in blood as was Jonouchi. He gripped Mokuba's hand tightly, keeping him close as the three kept trying to push the door open before it gave way suddenly, causing them to fall forward at the other's feet.

"Are you guys okay?!" Malik gasped, moving with Yugi and Bakura to hurriedly pull them off the floor as Ryuuzaki and the Kaiba brothers rushed out. Crimson red blood leaked out, crawling onto the floor outside the room as it continued to rain behind them, "What the hell happened?!"

"You tell us, I thought it was safe…!!" The Dinosaur duelist all but screamed at him, wiping at his arms as if it'd get the bloody stains out of his clothes. His knees buckled as he plopped onto the floor, giving up as he sat there trying to regain a more calmed composure.

Both Mokuba and Seto were no where in sight now, leading them to assume either the older had pitched a fit and left or that they had hurried to the bathroom. Finding this a good idea, Jonouchi headed in that direction, passing by Isis who looked a mix of livid and deeply worried. She breathed a slight sigh as she saw them, "Is everyone all right? Where is Kaiba?" The woman looked past, observing the damaged as she stopped in front of Yami, "Are you all right, Pharaoh?"

"I'm fine, though I think Kaiba has a cut as well as Jonouchi…what happened in there?" The embodied spirit frowned at her, arms wrapped around his relieved Hikari. It was a sight for sore eyes to come out and see Yugi's worried face, he felt himself relax slightly.

"The curse the items still retained. Shadi had lied to me. He had indeed neglected to at the very least shield them…" The Ishtar sister scowled, very pissed indeed, she seethed where she stood.

Meanwhile, Seto and his young brother were in the bathroom. The CEO had picked his brother up, setting him on the counter as he ran the faucet and tried his best to get him at least a little cleaner. He couldn't believe what happened. Either he was deathly wrong on the hocus pocus business or it had been some horrifyingly cruel joke. Kaibe of course, chose the latter. And now his little brother was probably traumatized beyond all help.

"Ugh, Seto, it's not gonna come out of my closes…" The dark haired boy whine, slightly blurry eyed. What had just happened was unreal. He hiccupped a little, heart racing. He eyed the cut his brother had on his arm and pointed at it with concern, "You have to clean your cut, it can't get infected..!"

"He's right. First things first.." The two nearly died of fright, Seto more so as his arm was grabbed. Jonouchi took soap and water to clean the cut the brunette had as he looked between the two, despite the stinging pain he had himself. His gold brown eyes settled on Kaiba with a frown, "Are you two okay?" 

The bloodied CEO's eyes widened slightly as heat rushed to his face again as it had before. He was well aware of the wounds on the blond's back and rather grateful he had protected them though he wouldn't let himself say so outloud. Snapping back to reality, he shook his head quickly.

"We're fine, as a matter of fact we are going _now_…!" Blushing darkly, though invisible with the blood smeared on his face, Kaiba pulled away from him, grabbing his brother up against him. He wanted to go home immediately and clean himself and Mokuba off. "Tell Isis that if she ever asks me to something like this again, she can burn in hell!!"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Curses.

Notes : This is a relatively AU story, yaoi and a bit of yuri. J/S, YY/Y, B/M, a little Mai/Sh. This story contains violence to a good degree. Would be picking up after Battle City basically, along those lines. 

Summary : Semi-AU. It would seem Jonouchi will have a greater role to play in the resurfacing of the past memories, though it doesn't bode well for Yami. Violence, obsene language later, maybe lemon, depends. Yaoi, J/S, YY/Y, B/M, O/DR. 

| …| Hikari speech, || …|| Yami speech, :…: A person's thoughts, (…) Flashbacks and/or dreams as Adultfanfiction.net has a thing for not keeping the italicizing half the time.

Legend of Red Eyes

Part 5

By Reppa

(_There was a dull pain in the back of his neck, causing him to stir under the silk sheets. The pain was also throbbing in his temples. As he moved his fingers, they grazed against the thick, cold surface of an object. Lifting his head to look, he saw a large gold goblet tipped on the stone floor, cherry red juice spilt around and dripping down the side of the three foot sunken round bed in the midst of the floor. _

He rose a little more, looking around his surroundings in surprise. This was nothing like his bedroom. Tapestries hung on the walls and there were golden gilded furniture about, long, tapering curtains swishing from the slow breeze of the open balcony doors. Armor and weapons racks lined the walls. Outside the sky was filled to the brink with twinkling stars, nothing like he'd ever seen from living in the city. The room was dimly lit by candles and a few torches.

His hands combed over the edge on the ledge before they wandered down to glide over the deep crimson red silk that was wrapped around him. On further inspection as he began pulling the cloth away, he saw his frame was naked underneath. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the blankets back about himself, chewing his lower lip as he looked around. He puzzled on whether this was his room in any sense or if he was in someone else's. How he hoped he was in his own.

For a moment, he rubbed his forehead as he tried to see if he could remember anything he could have done prior to his waking. But he was coming up with a blank. His eyes flicked over to the side at a pile of cloth nearby. Slowly, he reached out and pulled it open, seeing they were robes. Giving a shrug, he pulled himself from under the blankets and quickly dressed, or at the least figured how to. There was less to the cloth than he had thought there was. A shoulder set with a flowing cape and the rest of the cloth hung from his hips as robes did. For some strange reason, the clothing looked familiar.

Now that he was clothed, or at the least close to it, he was mobile about the room. He paced towards the large table off to the side, the top littered with maps and parchments. The papers were of some different material then what he could recognize and it looked like there were…were those hieroglyphics? Unsure, he pushed the parchments around to look them over, unaware as the chamber door lazily swung open and someone soon joined his company.

"My, you're up? I'd have figured after all that, you'd be exhausted. Quite late don't you think?"

His eyes widened slightly at the sultry voice behind him. Turning around slowly wearily, he stopped as branding hot hands came to lay themselves on his shoulders, causing him to tense reflexively. The stranger let out a low chuckle, fingers flexing against his skin as he spoke up in a deep voice like the one he had used moments ago, "Now, now, don't act like I'm going to hurt you, love…")

Seto jerked his head up, azure eyes wide as he looked from side to side wildly. The brunette had fallen asleep at his desk and he was relieved he saw that he was still in his personal office. He let out a soft groan, rubbing his temples, he had a splitting headache and he wasn't sure why. Most of all, he wasn't sure as to why he had that dream, if it was a dream since it was so strangely realistic. He figured he didn't want to know, Seto figured if he did, he'd have to speak to Yami, then Isis and she was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

That was due to the episode that occurred earlier in the night. Because of that, he vowed to himself he wasn't ever going to a museum again let alone have Mokuba go. Educational or not, that was not happening again. But at least that night had one good thing going for it. Jonouchi. The corners of his lips twitched as he thought back to the compliment he had gotten and then the blond shielding both him and Mokuba. He gave the other credit for that, he did.

As for his brother, at least the event had little to no effect on him thankfully. That got him to appreciate the desensitizing effect movies and games had on kids these days. Besides, the boy probably thought it fun or something of the sort, though Mokuba was a bit worried for his older brother's sake.

The brunette stood up, pausing for a moment to see what time it was. It was of little wonder he was so tired, it was two in the morning. "I need to cease with burning the oil so late…"

~*~

"So, did anyone have any trouble sleeping since Saturday?" Otogi goaded, smirking broadly. After the weekend came to a close, they were back at school. 

As it seemed, no one had been _too _traumatized, but the events that had transpired that night did seem to have taken some sort of effect on a few people. In Yugi's opinion, aside from Kaiba, Jonouchi was acting a little weird. He seemed in a daze on occasion. And it seemed Ryuuzaki wasn't going to go anywhere near them for a while. And Bakura seemed to be scheming once more. What he was scheming, the small boy didn't want to know, it always proved to be something troublesome that usually backfired on the tomb robber.

"I slept fine, though I think Yami's roaming more at night. I guess he's eager to know just what happened and what it was all about." The tri-color haired boy replied, short legs swinging back and forth over the edge of the picnic table before the school. Himself and his friends were hanging around, waiting for the bell to ring, the signal to the start of another routine school day. 

Isis had told them she wanted them to return after school, or at the least, that Yami came back. Despite the fact that the greater item of the artifacts was swept up by a sweeper in pieces that night, she still had information to depart to them. Vital information so it seemed.

Though his Pharaoh friend wanted to go back regardless of what happened, Yugi was somewhat skeptical of going. He had thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest since he had been so worried and scared while Yami and the others were trapped in the hall. He was just grateful everyone made it out with nearly no scratches.

But he noted it wasn't really his decision entirely as they filed inside. If Yami felt he had to go, he wasn't going to stop him nor let him go alone, especially after what happened. As the last bell sounded off, they were inside their respective classes. He didn't want to be sitting in class, he really wanted to be back home with Yami, who was probably holed up in the bedroom rereading his limited selection of books. The small boy knew he had to get some more or the Pharaoh would start getting antsy, he'd see about checking out some library books later on since he couldn't pay for more.

His round eyes looked up for a moment to glance at his best friend who was sprawled in his chair as the lazy goof off he was famous for. Shaking his head, the boy then looked Kaiba's way, the CEO sitting up, reading as always. He didn't look as stern and poised as he usually did, though he certainly looked tired as he reached a hand behind his head and back under his uniform collar to rub just along his neck. Part of him wondered if the other was having trouble sleeping, but he decided he wouldn't ask, he didn't want Kaiba snapping at him to mind his business.

While Yugi was glancing around in his spare time, Seto slowly sat the book down, taking his own turn to look at the others in the room. It wasn't as if he hadn't read the book he had before. His main points of focus were Yugi and Jonouchi. He eyed the tri-color haired boy with the frown slightly darkening some, he still had to best him in Duel Monsters once more, or at the least beat Yami. One of the two, whoever was first. Then he looked to the blond, his slanted eyes squinted slightly as he shook his head in disdain at the way the boy sat at his desk. :_It's a wonder he doesn't have some sort of back problem…And he has no sense of dignity, sitting like a fat mutt in the sun._:

His brows twitched a little, watching him shift with an audible grunt. After watching him for a little while longer, the brunette looked away to turn his attention back down to his desk top, one finger idly running along the spine of the book. Whatever the teacher was discussing, he wasn't paying attention to, not that it wasn't anything he didn't already know. The only reason he came was because legally, he had to. Oh well. 

~*~

"I don't know about you, but I sure as hell ain't going back…" Jonouchi pointed out with a grunt, ignoring the pouting face Yugi aimed his way. That only worked in special cases and this wasn't one of them. His back was still a little sore from the wounds he had gotten from their last visit and he wasn't ready to get a brand new set. Shaking his head, he leaned back with crossed arms, "I ain't going back to become mincemeat. No way."

"You won't become mincemeat, Jou…" The smaller boy whined back at him, the pout still in place. The two of them seated in the Kame Game Shop and having a small duel together under the Suguroku's watchful eye. "Come with the two of us to the Museum later on, I swear on my deck that nothing bad is going to happen. Please?"

He was given a skeptical look from his blond friend which lingered for a moment as if he pondered it over before he actually said anything, "Give me booster packs for Curse of Anubis, Pharaonic Guardian, and Struggle of Chaos* and I'll go." The taller teen grinned at him after that while Yugi laughed a little. That was something he could arrange actually as the smaller boy got up and retrieved said boosters from his Grandfather. Jonouchi nodded once he received the packs, "Okay, it's a deal. But if anything does happen, I'm gonna strangle Malik's sister."

Yugi chuckled again, shaking his head. As he watched the other open them for a look at what he had, the Pharaoh was making his way down the stairs behind the counter, eyeing the two of them lazily, "For someone who seemed so disinterested in going, you changed your mind quickly…"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't give me any grief, it isn't like I'm going to like it." The blond grunted back, carefully pocketing his new cards before he stood up. He grabbed his school packs before pointing his chin towards the door out, "Well, let's get going and get this over with. The sooner there, the sooner out."

Yugi and his yami nodded in return as they followed after him, the embodied spirit snorting lightly, "We sound so enthusiastic…"

"Shut up, Egypt boy."

End of Chapter 5

* The names of a few of the Japanese booster sets. They are, for those interested, Curse of Anubis, Pharaonic Guardian, Struggle of Chaos, Labyrinth of Nightmare, Magic Ruler, New Ruler, Pharaoh's Servant, Mask of Spell, Mythological Age, and Thousand Eyes Bible.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Curses.

Notes : This is a relatively AU story, yaoi and a bit of yuri. J/S, YY/Y, B/M, a little Mai/Sh. This story contains violence to a good degree. Would be picking up after Battle City basically, along those lines. 

Summary : Semi-AU. It would seem Jonouchi will have a greater role to play in the resurfacing of the past memories, though it doesn't bode well for Yami. Violence, obsene language later, maybe lemon, depends. Yaoi, J/S, YY/Y, B/M, O/DR. 

| …| Hikari speech, || …|| Yami speech, :…: A person's thoughts, (…) Flashbacks and/or dreams as Adultfanfiction.net has a thing for not keeping the italicizing half the time.

Warnings : N\A

Legend of Red Eyes

Part 6

By Reppa

The three of them took notice that the double doors of the black hall were closed as they passed by, led towards the back offices by Rishid. Jonouchi looked like he was bored out of his gaul, his expression lazy with hands balled in his pockets and a slight slouch to his figure. Aside from him, Yugi and Yami carried themselves well as they went, stepping into Isis' office one by one. The Egyptian woman looked up from the papers she had in hand, a serene smile gracing her face as she slowly stood up from her chair, "I'm very glad that you came after all. And especially with bringing your friend as well. It is unfortunate Seto refused my invitation."

"Yeah, I wonder why…" The blond teen muttered to himself, his chocolate brown eyes looking anywhere but at the Ishtar, signing how little of his interest she held.

As Jonouchi continued his rude behavior, Yami grimaced at him for a moment before turning back to Isis, "He's sorry. Katsuya tends to have a mouth on him. Now, what was it you wanted to talk to us about?"

The dark haired woman spoke naught a word nor did she move as her blue eyes remained glued to Jonouchi, staring at him just long enough that it seemed to agitate the boy as he threw her a glare. Once she knew she now had his attention, Isis finally spoke up, "I wanted to talk to you not only about what happened, but what I had wanted to tell you before said event happened. Come with me." Stepping around the desk, the robed Egyptian began her way out into the hall, pausing to look Katsuya in the eye before she went ahead.

"Creepy chick…" Jonouchi grunted, barely evading a jab aimed at his ribs by the Pharaoh as they followed the woman. As they headed down the hall to wherever she was leading them, he glanced about at the framed art and such adorning the walls before they entered a new room. Suddenly the blond yelled out all but catapulting back to ram against the wall across the hall from the door, "Are you fucking nuts?!?!"

The large obsidian sarcophagus sat in the middle of the room, the object of Jonouchi's start. Yugi pursed his lip a little, keeping his own fair distance from the ancient item as his round eyes turned to Yami, "D-Didn't that thing spew blood and…stuff…?"

"Jonouchi, don't be such a coward, get back in here." The spirit looked back as did his partner at the blond who glared beyond them, straight to Isis. In Yami's opinion, the other was just overreacting was all it was. After all, Isis would insure it was safe before bringing anyone to see it again, he was sure of it. "You know as well as I that she wouldn't let such a mishap happen again."

"Shouldn'ta happened in the first place…" Jonouchi growled softly, slowly edging forward from the wall, reentering the room with a great deal of caution, eyeing the Egyptian coffin wearily, "Hurry up and say what you're gonna say so I can leave already."

All the Ishtar sibling did was nod in understanding, gesturing to the coffin, "The man of which this belonged to used to be a well respected man. But under dire circumstances, he became a fairly hated and feared warrior. He used to serve under you, my Pharaoh. Around 3,000 years ago. Now his corpse and the tomb it rests in are severely cursed."

It seemed she was being fairly general with what she was telling them. Yami's brows rose a little, his narrow eyes looking down to the stone her hand was laid on. He pondered what sort of 'dire circumstances' could have resulted in this. "What happened that he is so cursed?"

"I am afraid it is quite the story, and it would do no justice for myself to tell you when even I don't know _all _of the details. Which is another part of why I wanted you to come here," She smiled slightly, just faintly as she looked at each of the three for a second before she continued, "The person of which I require you to listen to is in Egypt. And as we must return this, less Seto and your friend remain cursed, I reasoned it would be wise if you came with me to see him."

"Whoa, wait, cursed?" Suddenly, Jonouchi didn't hesitate to rush up before her, brows furrowed as he gave her quite the glare, "Cursed? What'dya mean cursed? How??"

"They're cursed…?" Yugi mumbled to himself, looking perplexed as he looked between Isis and his best friend. His yami stood, there frowning suddenly, not liking the sound of this in the least.

"Yes, cursed, and in what way I am unaware. But I know why, the blood of Red Eyes spattered both you and Seto and entered the wounds you both sustained that night. What would befall, I have no idea, but I am certain you won't like the results…"

Jonouchi scoffed though, looking as if he were ready to laugh at her, shaking his head as he started to leave, "Shit, I ain't going to another country for something you can't even explain to me. I'm failing as is, don't need to be missing any more school. And I have a job I can't afford to miss unless I want to be fired. I'm out of here, no way I'm cursed, man…!" He hardly paid attention as Yugi called for him to come back, taking up a quick pace as he made off.

"That idiot, I swear, sometimes he drives me nuts…" The smaller boy muttered to himself, looking utterly worried. He didn't like the idea of anyone being cursed as he turned back to Isis, "Is there any other way to get it all fixed?"

"No, only to return the sarcophagus. Keep an eye on them both and let me know when the four of you decide to go…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__

Cursed, yeah right…Jonouchi thought to himself, scoffing as he rest his chin into the palm of his hand. It was the next day, and they were in school once again. He didn't really want to be there, but he had to be. With an annoyed sigh, he turned about to strike up some conversation with Malik, who glanced up with a smirk at him, "What's with you? Find something amusing??"

"Maybe. Actually, several things I think." The Egyptian boy chuckled to himself, pen twirling about his slender fingers as he cocked his head, "For one, Isis told me that you're cursed."

"Load of crap." Was the grunt of reply.

"Well, whether it's crap or not, I'm not sure. But after Saturday, you'd think that it'd make a believer out of you where curses were concerned…"

In all actuality, he couldn't argue that as he seemed to start sweating bullets. That was true. A little too true. The coffin had been cursed as everything in that room must have been too, so did that mean it was true concerning him? Jonouchi gulped audibly, not liking the sound of that. Geez, five seconds ago he scoffed at the idea, now he was being a wuss about it. Wonderful.

And when said thought came to mind, Kaiba came to mind. What would he think? He was pretty sure the brunette would disbelieve it just like he had for a moment. The CEO didn't even acknowledge Yami's presence half the time and typically ended up mistaking him for Yugi. But Kaiba couldn't deny what happened at the Museum.

While Jonouchi and Malik were busy with their class time chitchatting, across the room Kaiba sat, pen in hand as he tapped it on the tabletop. His gaze flicked about to take a silent look at each of his classmates, with little better to do. The book he had in hand was one he had read six times already, and you could only read the same one so many times.

:_Teen with overactive hormones picking his nose to my left…how disgusting…Girl in front of me adding more makeup than she really needs to…Yugi toying with his cards and the mutt flapping his gums a few seats away_...: 

The bell trilled loudly, telling them it was time for lunch. Slowly, the class filed out and Kaiba waited in his seat until the next bell rang. He hardly sat in the cafeteria for lunch like the rest of the students, so he spent most of the time in the library. Standing up from his desk, he made his way out behind the throng, intent to take and deposit a few books before going back to the classroom. He headed to his locker, placing the briefcase he carried down onto the tile floor by his feet.

Seto paused in opening his locker, eyes dilating as it seemed the hall teetered to the side. It felt like another dizzy spell, but a little stronger. He shook his head, eyes closed as he steadied himself and reopened his eyes.

Blinking rapidly to readjust his sight, his breath hitched as a sharp pain zipped through his neck. Wide eyed, his hands flew up to his neck to feel an arrowhead protruding, baffled where such a thing could have come from as he choked with panic, fingers struggling to remove it. While his vision blurred and blood seemed to be smearing all over his fingers, several other sharp pangs of pain lanced his upper body; arrows had rammed forcefully into his chest, shoulders, arms, and stomach. His body jerked forward, ramming into the lockers before he limply crumpled to the floor, unaware of the surprised exclamation of nearby students.

As people seemed to gather around, a couple kneeling closer as to check on him, his vision was blurred, the whole of his figure dull with pain. He was still alive though, miraculously so, but most likely by a thread. Distant footsteps were practically like thunder in his ears and a shadow loomed over, with his sight nearly gone, he couldn't make out who or what it was before everything went black.

"What's goin' on?" Yugi glanced up, hearing Jonouchi as the tall blond made his way past him through the crowd, the smaller boy himself worming through some of the others after him and to get a better view of what all the commotion was about. He gasped when he caught sight of Kaiba, the CEO half sprawled against the lockers, twitching and eyes rolled back in his head. Jonouchi's jaw dropped, "What the hell…??"

"He freaked or something…" A crouched teen explained as best as he knew, having been close by when it happened. Next to him, Ryuuzaki had kneeled down to one knee, checking when no one else seemed like they really wanted to.

The Dinosaur duelist leaned back, glancing up at Yugi and Jonouchi as the came to the front, his gaze mainly on the blond with a quirked brow, "Alive. Twitching, but alive. Kaiba doesn't have any some of health or mental issues, does he?"

"Dunno about health, but I bet he's got a mental issue or two…" Katsuya bit his lip for a second, feeling kind of like a jerk for saying that at the moment before he bent down, carefully scooping the brunette up with Ryuuzaki's help. He pointed his chin in a direction down the hall, "Let's get him to the nurse's, I dunno what else to do…"

"Remind me not to have a problem like this with you." The red-brunette snickered, fairly safe from Jonouchi since they had Kaiba in hand, but he was promised a bit of punishment afterwards.

Yugi watched them carry the CEO off down the hall, the rest of the crowd dispersing now that the main show was over with. Slowly, the tri-color haired boy padded towards Kaiba's locker, picking up the bulky briefcase. He was a little thankful it wasn't too heavy and part of him wondered if the other's cell phone was in it or if the teen had it on him. Reluctantly, he opened it to peek in, breathing a sigh as he pulled the phone he found out. Kaiba'd kill him, but technically, this was an emergency.

Quickly, he dialed up a number before putting his ear to the receiver, a composed female voice on the other end, "Seto? I must admit I'm surprised."

:_Must have caller ID_…: Yugi noted to himself, shaking his head as he spoke up, "No, Isis, it's me. Yugi."

"Ah. I had thought it was Seto for a moment. How is it you're using his phone?"

"Um, something happened and I think it's the curse."

"Quite an obvious deduction I would say…" He could hear her sigh on the other end, and the sound of a creaking which was probably her leaning back in her seat, "Do you know any of the details?"

"No, we just found Kaiba kind of on the floor and looking half dead…" Yugi whined a little, worried beyond belief as he stood up, half dragging the briefcase in one hand as he continued talking to Isis, heading in the direction Jonouchi had gone with Kaiba and Ryuuzaki, "We need to go to Egypt and fix this, what if it gets worse?"

"It will get worse if it isn't rectified…"

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Curses.

Notes : This is a relatively AU story, yaoi and a bit of yuri. J/S, YY/Y, B/M, a little Mai/Sh. This story contains violence to a good degree. Would be picking up after Battle City basically, along those lines. 

This is more or less another filler, them heading to Egypt and settling in for the night. The next chapter will be much more interesting when they visit the tomb! New pairing coming up too. With Kiss My Hand finished, I'll be able to put more time into this story. I thank all my reviewers!

Summary : Semi-AU. It would seem Jonouchi will have a greater role to play in the resurfacing of the past memories, though it doesn't bode well for Yami. Violence, obsene language later, maybe lemon, depends. Yaoi, J/S, YY/Y, B/M, O/DR, N/Mo. 

| …| Hikari speech, || …|| Yami speech, :…: A person's thoughts, (…) Flashbacks and/or dreams as Adultfanfiction.net has a thing for not keeping the italicizing half the time.

Warnings : N\A

Legend of Red Eyes

Part 7

By Reppa

"Okay…now, why are we on our way to Egypt?"

"Because we need to lift Kaiba and Jonouchi's curses."

"That explains Kaiba being on the plane…and why am I here?"

"Um…because you wanted to be?"

"All right, why is Bakura here?"

"Malik didn't want to leave him behind, obvious reasons..."

"And why is the Dino freak here?"

"He's here to put his foot up your dice rolling ass if you ask one more stupid question!" A voice barked behind him as Otogi's seat was hit roughly. Seated behind him, Yami and Yugi were a peeved Ryuuzaki and a snickering Malik, across from them were Jonouchi and Bakura and in front of them sat Isis and Seto. Rishid was seated near the back.

Their bickering and merriment made Kaiba scowled with a great deal of agitation. It wasn't like what had happened was anything to ignore or joke around about, he pondered whether anyone on this plane gave a real flying flip if he had been injured in any sense. Not that he cared if they paid him any mind. He glanced from the window at his side to the Egyptian woman next to him, her eyes closed as she waited. He blamed her, it was all her fault and when this was over, he'd never see the wretched woman again, whether or not she was truly at question or not.

While Kaiba fumed, Jonouchi sitting behind him sighed, shifting where he sat in discomfort. He hated being on planes, nothing to do and he thought Rishid was going to throttle him when he made to whip out his Gameboy Advance. That guy could be scary, really, so intimidating and tense. There is a word called relaxation and he needed to look into that.

"When we get there, you will all be staying in the abode Pegasus had purchased for his stays in Egypt. He left the keys and care to me when he was away." The female Egyptian murmured as they were drawing close to their destination. Said fact getting several of them to stir as they took peeks out the windows.

"Okay…so aside from settling in, we aren't wasting any time on this thing, are we?" Bakura demanded in an annoyed tone, he could care less whether Kaiba or Jounouchi were cursed, the only good thing he saw of this was the chance to raid a forbidden tomb. If the trinkets as he'd seen in the museum were only a small portion, he could just imagine what else was to be found. Of course, Malik made him swear not to be up to his usual tricks, but he wasn't watching him all the time.

"We had best not waste any time, the sooner we're done and gone the better." The brunette in front of him scowled, glaring back at the thief and the blond, "And if anyone prolongs this trip, they'll be strapped to the wings for our ride home."

~*~

Getting strapped to the wings kind of sounded fun actually. But that'd wait for the trip home. Jounouchi was settling into the room he was stuck sharing with Kaiba. Pegasus's home in Egypt was, as expected, rather large and richly decorated. It was even close to putting Kaiba's home to shame. Really, the blond could see himself getting very used to staying here for the time being.

As he sat down on the exceedingly plush bed, he thought the brunette was going to raise hell when Rishid stuck the two of them together. Either the tall Egyptian did so to annoy him or he just wasn't all that aware of the thin line between them both. But Jounouchi wasn't going to argue, he would be able to watch Kaiba dress and even better…shower. The bathroom they had with the room was not separated from the main portion of the room by a door and the shower lacked a curtain to hide behind. To this, Seto was quite unhappy with.

"If I have to wash up and I catch you watching me, I'm going to rip out your eyes, mutt. Do you understand me?!" The brunette scowled, glaring back at him. This was so humiliating. He was stuck with the blond in the same room, with the same shower, and even worse…the same bed. Yes, they were stuck sharing the same bed since there was only one in the room and Seto pondered how comfortable the couch was as opposed to the bed, or if he could get Jounouchi to sleep on the couch, "And if you touch me at night, I'll rip off your fingers."

"Sure, and while we're setting rules, Moneybags…I'm gonna make a few of my own." Jounouchi snorted from where he sat on the bed, legs crossed, "No calling me names, no being the bossy, sassy little thing you usually are, and no hurting me." 

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the other teen's rules. Like he was going to agree to any of that. While the two of them were setting up their own boundaries, Yugi and Yami settled into their room, Bakura and Malik were making themselves more than comfortable, and Otogi was stuck having to deal with a very irritating Ryuuzaki who seemed he was prohibiting him from sharing the bed. The dice duelist was better off just going with the flow lest his physical health be in jeopardy.

"The floor's good enough for you, so quit complaining!!"

~*~

"Ow…get off of me. You're way too heavy…!" There was a loud rumble before Mokuba came tumbling out of the luggage closet followed shortly after by his step brother Noa, who flopped onto him rather painfully. They had been hiding under a blanket beneath the luggage the others had brought. Thankfully Rishid hadn't made to look under and there hadn't been that much luggage packed. The green haired boy was immensely heavy for Mokuba to really deal with so he rolled off quickly, shaking his head fixing his hair and clothes. The darker haired boy stood up slowly, brushing himself off with a soft moan, "Geez…least we're not in the closet anymore and I can't believe you talked me into this, Noa! Seto is going to be furious!"

The original Kaiba boy sat there on the floor, legs crossed and chin resting on his hands, humming softly, "So? Come on, Mokuba, how often do you go to Egypt and visit a real live tomb? Maybe there'll be mummies…" He had made it a habit to listen in on his older step brother's conversations, especially when he could hook up with the phone jack or pry into his mail both virtual and paper unnoticed. A few mistakes on Seto's part when he had a robotic body fashioned for the boy when they had discovered him and his mind wandering about in the KaibaCorp Databanks. "It's not like Seto can do anything about it anyway. Nothing he could do scares me and he loves you too much to make any sort of real punishment. Don't worry."

That was true. Mokuba sighed a little as they made their way off the medium sized plane. It was one of their own, his older brother deeming that usage of one of his own would prove more reliable. He looked to the fine house under a mile away as Noa eventually joined him. It was growing late in the day, the sun was setting. "So what do we do now…just walk over there or what?"

"Well…we can do that…or we can take care of ourselves and stay out of their sights. Then we can follow them here and there, afterwards, we make ourselves known when it's about time to leave. If Seto knows we're here, we won't be able to see the tomb unless we do even more sneaking around!"

That was true too and Mokuba nodded in agreement. They'd keep to themselves and just follow after. He didn't sit in a cramped closet with Noa's robot rear in his face for nothing now! The plane had supplies on board, enough to support one person at the least and it did have an in-built bathroom. "We'll just stay with the plane until they make their move then, which will probably be tomorrow, I don't think exploring the desert at night is a good thing to do."

"Right. But it won't be good for you, but I can manage. You stay here, inside the plane, and I'll get us some good transportation."

~*~

Part of him wondered if Kaiba was made out of wood or something of the sort, the brunette was good and tense when he turned in for the night. Beforehand Jounouchi had done a little meandering for the time being and getting himself a decent snack though there wasn't anything that good in the kitchen while the CEO went to bed fairly early. Now the blond was ready for sleep as he slid in next to him carefully, no amount of arguing or snaps could get him sleeping anywhere else really. Like he was going to sleep on a couch when he could share beds with Kaiba for crying out loud! Who would?

Kaiba was wearing a plain pajama set of a long shirt and shorts while Jounouchi crawled into bed just in his boxers, he would have opted to sleep completely nude but he knew that was crossing the line.

:_What…does he think I'm going to molest him in his sleep?_: He pondered to himself, looking over the brunette's stiff form. That wasn't such a bad idea, and even better, he'd annoy the living daylights out of Kaiba and make it subtle. Like a shift in his sleep with a light brush along his arm or legs, or roll over and a little rub against his side or back. It was funny to listen to him growl and twitch every time too. He just knew the other was ready to smack him for it.

Soon he was ditching the more subtle tricks as he let his fingers brush along the back of his smooth thigh before a not so subtle groping at his backside, his hand rubbing up just a little between his thighs. Like before, he had been joshing about Kaiba having a bony ass, it was far from it and he could leave his hand there for quite a while. Of course Kaiba didn't feel the same way as he jerked up, twisting around before pouncing on the blond with a loud growl, hands aiming for his throat. "I told you to keep your hands to yourself, you pervert!!"

Jounouchi yelped in surprise as the brunette sat on him, trying not to burst into laughter as he tried to wrestle him off and roll the both of them over so that he was on top. The scowling CEO wasn't going down without a fight. He flipped Kaiba over before making his way to the top and trying to pin his arms down as best he could. At least there wasn't any kicking yet. The headboard of the bed banged against the wall loudly as they fought, easily heard by their neighbors in the other rooms. 

Next door, Yugi and Yami had been sleeping until they heard the immense ruckus next door right next to the headboard of their own bed. The small hikari's face was beet red as he was starting to get the wrong idea and he looked to Yami who just laid there on his back, staring at the ceiling with wide crimson eyes, || _I don't want to know, aibou, I really don't…_||

|_Oh boy…well…at least they're finally getting along?|_

|| _I…suppose so, but…do they need to be so loud about it?_||

Down the hall on the other side of the bickering duo's room…Otogi and Ryuuzaki were stirred from their rest as well, though the commotion they heard wasn't as loud as what the other two were listening to.

"I knew they were gonna do it eventually!!"

"Is it possible you two can have quiet sex per chance?! Nobody wants to hear that!!"

End of Chapter 7


End file.
